


Stars and Dasies

by Fear_The_FWZZ



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau's liking for high places, Dancing, Did I mention fluff?, F/F, Fluff, Food, Yasha's flower collection book, a lot of food, flufffffff, fluffffffffffffffff, y'all should look out for grapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_The_FWZZ/pseuds/Fear_The_FWZZ
Summary: New episode story arc inspired. It's time for the Harvest Festival in Zadash... what a lovely lovely day to come to terms with knowing you found your soulmate.





	Stars and Dasies

****It was nice not having to do much. The Mighty Nein have gotten into some deep shit lately. Like knee deep, could be showering in it kind of shit, but taking this nice break was relaxing. As the summer days dwindled and the days get shorter, the stars also come out. The same ones Beauregard looked up to as a kid in these streets in search for something more. She always knew there’s was more out there for her, something bigger than the Empire and the hypocrisy that runs reverently through the streets like crime and darkness. The harvest festival was this night and Beau sat on her bed thinking deeply about it. returning home was never her purgative when she left. She said once before to an old friend of hers, drunkly may she remember, “Gods! The second I can leave this city I am never coming back. This place has done no good to me and I have done no good to it. Rue the day I ever step foot back here. This place can go to hell along with all the rules in it. Hoorah!” That night, as she can recall, didn’t end up as nice as it started.

 

There was a knock at her door that picked her away from the daydreams and nostalgia trip she succumbed to. Caleb’s head peeked in and the scruffy red haired man, wearing stunningly matching red cloaks, looked around. Finding the room abandoned besides Beau on her bed, laid out in her blue robes. “Ah.. Beau, the festival opening starts soon and you’re not even dressed.”

 

Beau found it funny that Caleb, the unkept and untidy human boy, thought he was one to give an opinion on fashion choice. Beau nodded and rose from her bed. She had her dressings laid out on a small cabinet on the opposite side of the room and she started to disrobe, her back turned away from the door and towards the shaded window, letting in the early morning light with dust falling slowly in the sun streams that are able to slip around the edges. She didn’t hear the second knock that came to her door since it coincided with Beau smashing her toe on the bed frame. She hopped on one leg, completely topless, as she held her foot, the pain starting to set in deep. In the process of her spinning she sees a goliath of a woman figure standing in the doorway which caused her to also lose her footing and send her face falling quickly to the floor. She had enough sense to catch herself before her nose connected with the uneven planks of the Leaky Tapps’ floorboard. “Oh. I’m… I’m… so sorry…” the voice of an awkward yet powerful entity said and the door quickly closed. Beau, hunched over the floor, barely holding herself up, flushed a deep red, just realized Yasha walked in on her practically dancing topless and then falling to the ground… _[I’m so great at this…]_

 

She managed to recover and replace her top with a bright orange and red lined cloak accompanied with pale and rather clean pants. She rushed out the room and stumbled down the stairs that led into the main bar area. Molly came up behind her and clapped a hand behind her shoulder, “drinking already, are we?” He had a sinister smirk on his face with narrow eyes, at that moment Beau realized he knew exactly what just happened not seconds ago. She merely wiped his hand off her shoulder without responding and went to the bar.

 

“I’m going to need two of the strongest, yet lightest drinks you got,” she said and the older man just grunted and handed her some fruity brightly colored drink. He was expecting a lot of service today and was not too happy about needing to work so quickly so early into his day. Beau gave him a contemptuous look but decided not to poke the bear any further. She turns around after downing the two drinks like it were water to see the rest of the party sitting around in brightly colored attire talking lightly with each other. In the background was Yasha who surprisingly changed her dark black eye make up for earth tones and… _[are those sparkles?]_

 

“They were Jester’s idea not mine, I kinda didn’t have a choice,” Yasha said with her arms crossed and body turned away from everyone, probably embarrassed from some actual color on her.

 

“Yes,” comes the bubbly little blue creature, “the sparkles were my thing,” she said as Beau saw matching sparkles under the girl’s eyes. “Do you want some too?” Beau didn’t get a chance to respond before Jester started to climb her and try to apply the orange sparkles, but Beau easily enough detangled from the koala bear Jester made herself, and was able to slip away before the incredibly-impossible-material-to-clean-up was put on her face as well.

 

Beau sat down and just watched for a little bit. The Tapp not too crowded being that it was early and the festival was being set up. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander back to Yasha as she was in deep discussion with Molly who made his way back to her. The way her lips moved, or lack there of, but still seemed to carry a conversation amused her. The woman was the quiet type, reclusive and introverted, but honestly? Beau talked enough for two people that it was probably best there was a more quiet one in the group. Though… she did wish the rare few moments that she did decide to speak out, that it would be to her. It wasn’t jealousy per say, but it related closer to the idea that Yasha intrigued her. There was so much behind that dark exterior that Beau just wants to explore. Maybe that’s just the inner rebel in her; wanting to get into places she knows she doesn’t belong, but it still didn’t detract from the fact that she wanted to know all the ins and outs about the woman.

 

“Hello? Wildemount to Beauregard? Are you still in there?” She heard a voice behind her and realized Fjord had been waving a hand in front of her face for the past 30 seconds.

 

“Yeah yeah I’m here,” she said and stood frantically. She just saw the smile escaping Fjord as he watched the walking disaster that Beau was. “Let’s just move out,” she said in a pouty and deflated tone.

 

The group made their way out into the streets that were littered with streamers and steam from nearby food carts carrying all sorts of delicacies. Jester was the first to pick out fresh donuts and shove a couple more into her bag, even on their way away from the cart Jester managed to grab two more pastries. Beau will quite possibly fly to the outer galaxies if she discovers that Jester isn’t led by her stomach through life. They continued down the street, grabbing a couple drinks that were offered to them. Some tasting pretty good, some… not quite the same. One ended up causing Nott to spit up right in Caleb’s face. Beau doesn’t think he minded, being that it was the closest thing he’s had to a shower recently. As they continued on Beau realized Yasha fall behind and she decided to make the first move and go back there with her. The two were kind of separated from the group. “Whatcha doin’ all the way back here, straggler,” she gave a dopey half grin and looked up to the giant, her biceps possibly the size of Beau’s face.

 

Yasha seemed to falter for a second, not knowing how the words in her head fit together to make a sentence, “I… take… break…” she internally slapped herself for such a stupid outcome, her face turning bright red under the pastel pink that painted her face in different tribal-esc symbols.

 

Beau nudged her arm, seemingly doing pretty okay with this social thing so far. In comparison to Yasha, she was miles ahead. “Hey… I’m sorry for the predicament we kind of got in earlier, not one of my finer moments.” She puffed out her chest and slapped a fist over her chest, “But I am strong and I will persevere.” It was kind of a hit or miss with Beau on this one and she was slightly worried when she saw Yasha’s brows furrow for a second before they soften and a smile upturned on the edges of her lips. If someone was just glancing they wouldn’t have even noticed, but Beau’s eyes were locked in on her lips and that made her smile in response.

 

She jogged a little in front of the woman and took the large hands into her own, choosing not to mention or react to the heat and electricity that came with the contact, and skipped back to practically drag Yasha into a faster walking pace. “Now come on! There’s an entire festival out here for us to celebrate and I don’t want to spend it sitting all the way in the back here babysitting someone who seems to clearly not have any interest in the activities. You got to see it to be into it!” She smiles and it’s returned by Yasha’s calculating dual-colored eyes. She nodded and huffed as the child in Beau released one hand but kept one hand in hers as she pulled Yasha all the way to the front to see all the booths and people that crossed their paths.

 

*

*

*

 

So far the Mighty Nein have successfully run out guardsmen twice and narrowly avoided being chopped in half by the axe throwing competition that was placed dead centre of the square in the middle of the festival. “I just have to say,” Jester said with half a blueberry dessert in her mouth, “I think this is a terrible spot for this,” she was sitting crisscross on the table spectating the game with Fjord just laughing and agreeing. Trying to grab a piece of Jester’s snack but her hand swatted his away which made him pout slightly. Jester smiled at his little baby move and rewarded him with a good portion of her treat. They watched as Yasha stepped up to the line with a shiny sharpened axe in her meaty hand. The small and tiny Beau standing just inches behind her, Molly smirking and watching from a distance.

 

“Alright, you got this, Ya Ya.” Beau said in an attempt to hype her up but it only gave her a weird and almost disgusted look from Yasha who eventually just rolled her eyes and brushed the nick name off. She readied the axe above her head. There were already two axes on the board a couple yards away from her and they were both right around the centre. One of the previous axe’s handles right in the way of the bullseye. Looming above the centre ring. She breathed in then all the way out and released the handle as the heavy metal was sent flying through the air. The next moment, no one around the festival would believe. A story small children will spread around their group mates. It had seemed, once the hay and dirt cleared the air, the wood crack wasn’t from the logs being cut nearby, but by Yasha splitting the axe above the centre right down the middle, and her metal head shoved a couple inches into the hay. Dead centre. The crowd that formed around the small area was filled with claps and cheers as Yasha was handed a small golden cornucopia with the brightest green grapes she’s ever seen. Popping one in her mouth, she’s sure she’d never find another grape with such a satisfying crunch ever in her life. Yet, the next one had just the same crunch. Yasha had to look around to see if Molly was still there because she was sure that axe must have bounced off something and come flying right back at her because she’s sure only in the afterlife would she find something as perfect as these grapes. But sure enough, Molly stood against a nearby tree and waved off to her with a fist in the air. Going back to his business probably coning some man out of well earned coin. _[Yeah, Molly would never make it to the afterlife with me. These are real]._ Behind her, a hand snaked around her and her free hand went to grab the sword that’s usually strapped to her leg in gut reaction, but as her hand fisted air she remembers the party continuously babbling to her how she should keep it back at the tavern. Much to her complaining she decided it was best to keep it there. Don’t want to scare the townspeople even more so, her height does that enough. Back to the hand that was sneaking around to her front and realized the slim and nimble fingers were trying to grab one of her grapes. She turns quickly and starts to yell, “Jester I swear to Gods… Beau?” she asked and looked down to see the tanned brown monk whistling idly with her hands behind her back, forcing herself not to make eye contact.

 

“Beauregard, now you know I won these fair and square, you wouldn’t so happen to have known who could’ve, I don’t know, tried to grab one right out from under me, now would you?” Her eyes narrowed playfully and a small smile creeped up into her features. Beau realized this and her eyes nearly budged out of her head. _[Yasha was toying with me! actually playing a game and joking around! Who poisoned her brew?!]._ Beau didn’t want to make Yasha uncomfortable by exposing her so she played along.

 

“Uh no… no idea… maybe some kid or something. Who knows, they must have been tiny to reach under your arms and try to grab one. And probably a stupid kid because who would even think to mess with… a woman who… had just won an axe throwing contest..?” She scratched at the back of her neck, the buzzed undercut hairs sticking straight up as Yasha looked at her with hooded eyes. She needed to control herself before she did something neither of them expected.

 

“Right,” she said turning to the grapes, “must have been some stupid kid looking for free food. But I’ll just say this, I do happen to know of a few short people,” Yasha scanned her eyes ever so slowly down Beau, “some _really_ tiny people. But I guess I’ll just never know, oh well.” She shrugged her shoulders and made her way through the crowd where Jester and Fjord were sitting and Caleb and Nott had just returned from some traveling book merchant. Beau stood there, mouth agape, not quite knowing how to react to the stone cold woman having fun with her? She wasn’t complaining, but now her confidence was fading as Yasha was gaining hers. She shook her head and made it back to the group.

 

*

*

*

 

The day started to transition into night as the lights of the city started to glow an amber orange and the streets were filled with artist and performers. There were fire breathers that seemed to entrance Molly and Yasha, you’d think after working in the circus so long they’d be over these performances, but the way Yasha’s eyes light right up as the performers do different highly risky stunts Beau can’t help but smile. She didn’t get to see Yasha happy and excited all that often. The rare times she did was in the midst of combat or seeing something that was highly dangerous. She could honestly agree with all those things, but she felt Yasha didn’t enjoy the simple things in life enough. Always running off, always looking for work. She hated seeing her go, especially if it’s these moments that they’re allowed to just relax and not worry about being heros for once. That’s what led to Beau striding over to her as the music played high and the square, once filtered of axes and sneaky thieves, filled with couples and children dancing and moving about. She loved seeing other people just unbelievably happy. She has this hard exterior but she is quite possibly the biggest sap known to man kind. She also has seen Yasha though, and if Beau thought _she_ was a sap? She’s seen Yasha and the crushed flowers in her book. The broken Daisy stuffed between the pages, one petal left on it. Waiting to be plucked. She easily topped her in that category, but Beau was sure she’s able to top her in other areas. Besides that, she made her way to Yasha sitting by a fire side braiding a little boy’s hair that grew long in the back in small intricate patterns. Though her large hands mimic a heavy weaponed person, she delicately laced the hair through one another. Beau watched in amazement how soft the large creature could be. That moment, she knew this is what she wanted. She wanted to see what else the woman could do. She saw the boy stand and leave, giving Yasha some time alone. Beau moved in and stood above her, extending a hand. Her confidence has gradually degraded as the day progressed until it was Yasha that pulled them into shops and bars or other gimmicky booths that ripped you off. She wouldn’t let this time be where she falls. For one, she already did that this morning. So, she musters up all the confidence she has left and keeps her hand out for Yasha. “Why oh giant one, care to finish the evening off with a dance? One that’s sure to end all poetry and songs? One where stories are written to even come close to a dance that I’m hoping you’d accept?” She looked at her shyly as it took a lot out of her to keep her words even and not let her show the nervousness that lies just behind them.

 

Yasha stands and takes her hand willingly. She’s already dragged her through enough bridal shops and boutiques, all her dignity is out the window so might as well throw caution to the wind and finally enjoy life as it happens. “I mean… if you have dance moves like you did this morning… I think these stories you talk about will have a whole different ending,” She smiled at the monk and Beau mirrored it.

 

“Oh please… you haven’t seen me yet,” Beau challenged and took Yasha’s waist. She feels herself grow a couple inches taller and almost matches Yasha’s head height, she still stands smaller, but the distance isn’t so wide now, their mouths and eyes were much closer and they could both feel the anxious warm breath from the other. Beau turns around to see Caleb sitting back with a wide and proud grin. She just shakes her head and turns back to the main event. The two eye colors now face to face with her bright crystal blue ones. She swallows once, then Yasha. The music seems to fade and all she can focus on are the small breaths they each take. Once Beau. Then Yasha. Once Beau, then Yasha. The cycle continues. Beau tries to say something but the words just can’t come out. Nothing else seemed to exist right here. Beau felt like they were floating, and not because she was higher off the ground now, but she never realized how perfect the features of Yasha’s face were. There were little wrinkles, smooth curves of her cheeks, a deep dip in her lip. Yasha’s tongue darted out and wetted her lips. The slow, yet subtle movement transfixed Beau’s attention. She watched her tongue wipe across her upper lip.A trace of reflective spit coating her broad lips. She felt her breathing stop and then start again. Both events had looking at Yasha’s face in common. She felt the pull between them, she didn’t know if it was Yasha pulling her or herself leaning in, but she saw the distance start to close between them. She took one breath in before her eyes closed, but after one moment passes, and another after that, she realizes there has been no contact. She slowly peels her eyes open to finding Yasha distressed and looking around wide eyes. What looked like happy faces, waiting patiently to see if the two women finally cut the tension they’ve been holding all day would finally be released, was mistaken as people analyzing her every movement, waiting for her to be at her most vulnerable to finally get her subdued. To be completely honest, she’d probably even let them take her down because of how open she is being, how unguarded. For Gods sake, she left her blade at home. Her one true physical piece of her. All these eyes on her and she saw how crushed and confused Beau was. This was wrong. This was not the time. Not the place. It will never be the right place. _[This is your place Yasha, not anyone else’s. You’re not about to let that slip away agin]._ With that, Yasha bowed her head and gripped tightly onto Beau’s shoulders and shuddered. A small noise escaping from her mouth, “… I can’t do this… I’m sorry,” and off she went, practically running back and through the crowd that Beau quickly lost her as soon as she entered. She looked to the ground and saw a single dark dot on the smooth light grey stone… a single tear drop on a cloudless night… what a paradox. One shouldn’t exist while the other one does. Not under the stars that correlate to a story in everybody’s life. A single point held a million stories. It held Beau’s story. How she was going to find love and happiness after being dealt a shit hand. She told that little beam of light that traveled light years for her to see it that she was not going to let the story beat her. There was someone out there for her and she was not going to surrender to a cloudy night. Because… she knew that, even if it was down pouring and it seemed it would never let up, there had to be a time that it would. That it would wash away and reveal the story to her once again. A tear stain on a perfect stone shouldn’t exist at the same time they danced under stars. Beau swallowed hard and bit her lip. Finally deciding on shoving off Jester who had lightly grabbed her arm and ran off into the other direction. Not knowing exactly where she was going. Just going somewhere where she could tell a star a new story. This story. The one where she thought she’d find a better ending.

 

*

*

*

 

Molly had watched the whole ordeal from a little terrace above. He smiled at the two women who were obviously madly falling for each other. He wanted to see Yasha happy. At one point in his life he thought that person could be him, but seeing her now? Dancing so peacefully under he stars and next to the fire, he laughs. _[Yeah, I didn’t even have a chance]._ This woman would be the one to take her broken and poorly shaped heart and mend it to a place where it would find the same beat as the one she slept next to at night and rise up with in the morning. It was early and all too soon, but he didn’t have to be an oracle to see that the last daisy petal was taken off and it landed on “She loves me so” instead of “She’ll love me never”.That’s what he thought until he saw Yasha bow her head and dart away. She wasn’t going to get away this time, she’s not going to miss the opportunity of making her life full. The one she had told him she wanted when it was really late and they were stuck in the big empty circus tent. The walls so far apart and so empty it felt like that place was the entire world. Like that was her amphitheater and she just needed one big breath to reveal everything to the whole world. He climbed down the grates of the balcony and rushed after Yasha in the direction he saw her run.

 

It took awhile but he found a dimly lit barn against the night backdrop. He walked slowly to the door that was cracked open just a smudge. The faint sounds of fire crackling and whimpers. He tries to sneak in but the door creaks loudly with just a small nudge of it. It seemed that the person inside didn’t even react to the loud noise. He walked in to see the smudges of Yasha’s pink floral colour dripping down her face in big hot tears. She tried to move away from him but he sat in front of her and held her feet. The big person trying to feel as small as possible with her knees wrapped closely to her chest.

 

“Molly… I… I never felt like this in a long time… the last time… the last time…” Yasha barely able to get the words out as every time she thought about the next word a new set of emotions would roll in and silence her.

 

Molly interrupted her by putting a soft finger to her lips, he talked slow and methodically, and much like an older brother to a struggling younger sister, “and the last time was last time… this? Here? It’s real, it’s something tangible, it’s something you can hold on to and never let go, but you’re letting go before you even grab on…” He smoothed her hair back, nestling her face between his warm soft palms.

 

“But what if I end up getting hurt? You saw all those people yeah? They all wanted me to fail-“

 

“Find love and happiness and all things in the world good people deserve?” Molly cut her off and that made Yasha think for a second, “Yasha… we’ve been through a lot, both of us, together and separate. We both know our days are not some unlimited timeline for us to waste away. They could be over in any second and you would be sent off knowing you had unfinished business back here. You will spend years and lifetimes rolling over in your grave telling yourself “She loved me so” and never letting that reach the one person you wanted it to… what’s life if you don’t live it…?” Yasha’s eyes soften and harden at the same time. She knows what she needs to do now… it’s all so clear and muddy at the same time, but it’s raining in her brain right now, and she’s not quite sure how long the window will stay clear, so for now she has to keep driving straight ahead.

 

She saw herself in the reflection of a bucket and started to groan, that’s when Molly popped out a dark pink colored flower and started to crush it in that bucket. The petals crushing and forming a dust. He took a handkerchief from his cloak and dabbed at the powder, slowly and confidently applying it under her cheeks. “Beau was right,” he smirked, Yasha not knowing what he’s about to start, “sparkles are actually impossible to get off, even with heartfelt salty tears.” She shoved him and they both laughed. “You look good… now go get your girl…” with that she got up and dusted herself off, “Tip,” Molly added, “look for a high place, one closest to the stars.” He winked and Yasha went off sprinting into the cool night in search of the owner of her daisy’s last petal. _[She loves me so, she loves me so]_ The mantra playing over and over in her head.

 

*

*

*

 

Beau heard a noise from below her. Thinking it was one of the party members she groaned and threw a ball bearing down where she heard the noise. “Ugh! Go away already! I said I don’t want to see anyone!” She let her head drop below her knees that were tucked close to her chest.

 

“…Not even me,” that voice she knew anywhere… she looked up to see the beautiful pale skin girl shinning under the moonlight. The small rays reflecting off the sparkles. Ethereal at that.

 

Beau didn’t know what to say exactly. So she settled on, “what… what are you doing here…? How’d you find me…?” Her words weak and lacking the power and confidence she usually held.

 

“I see you look up to the sky so much, I thought you’d find a place closest there, thinking you would join the lights out there.” A soft smile crossed her expression as she crawled up the tin roof of the high crowns guard quarters. “Still above the authorities, both mentally, now physically.” She laughed and she earned a small smile out of Beau. “I have a lot to explain…” she looked bashfully at Beau. Those beautiful blue eyes she could get lost in. She’s pretty sure she has and she hasn’t said any of these words.

 

“Yeah… you do… but at the same time… no you don’t. Your life moves around and so does mine and life doesn’t get any easier and the world only becomes more and moe tense. Not letting us really be able to have any time to-“ Beau rambled a lot, especially if she was trying to cover a certain feeling, but all Yasha could think about was the way Beau’s lips moved when she talked. She couldn’t take it anymore and grabbed Beau by the neck swiftly and softly. Easily pulling the unaware Beau into her lips. Their heat meshing into one object. Beau’s hands come up in surprise and wrap around the corner of Yasha’s elbows. Therefore pulling her in closer. Her mind went blank and the touch from before wasn’t even on the radar in comparison. This feeling can’t be replicated by a bard yelling some old tale or some poet writing about some new something… this was a feeling quite described as, indescribable. Much like explaining a taste to someone who’s never had the food themselves, they just can’t get it until they feel it, and Beau felt it. Felt the way her insides exploded and formed over and over again. Every new sensation causing her to fall apart and immediately after, put back together again. Yasha slowly separated them, but she could’ve easily stayed there for days, years, lifetimes. However long it took for that feeling to go away, but she’s sure that it never will. She pulled away and sat next to Beau, connected at the hip.

 

“Beau? I’m afraid. I’m afraid of what my life was, what it is, what it will be… that’s what held me back… but you know… life is short. We know that… and I want to show you this,” Yasha turns away and grabs something from her tunic and what she pulls out is the falling apart journal and diary. She opens it to the page in the middle where the seam is broken because of how many times it’s been opened, the words printed on the page faded from how many times she fell asleep in the rain with it open, along every open space in the two pages is the written words “She loved me not” in different inks and lettering. in the centre of the page sits the dated, old, and crumpled barely-resembling-white daisy with the one little pathetic petal, just barely holding on. She presents the book to Beau. “I didn’t want to forget what phrase I was on. “She loves me so” or “She loved me not”. I made sure to remember the one I was on.” She pulls out the wrinkled flower and just as she takes it out, a more powerful gust of wind blows, Yasha looks to the wind and it blows her and Beau’s hair back and out of their face. The wind dies down and they look back down and the petal is gone from the flower.

 

It was Beau’s turn to say something. In a low voice, looking into Yasha’s eyes as they meet each other’s at the same time, “She loves me so.”

 

Yasha couldn’t help but break out into a wide, hopeful smile that filled Beau with such light and happiness. Beau pulled her into a hard and passionate kiss. Her lips exploring the untouchable area. “I can’t promise it won’t be rough,” Beau pulls away slightly to say, “ but I want to take all those bumps with you by my side… every last one of them… and the stars above us,” she looks up and points to a really bright one in the distance, “That one knows the promise I’ll keep. You are the one the universe has told me is the one. I mean… come on… it’s not a myth that a flower has told us the outcome of our future. Comes for quite a story, and you’re all about living for the story.”

 

“Uh excuse me,” Yasha raises an eyebrow, “that’s you, I live for listening to the stories people like you get yourselves into.” She smirks and pulls Beau in by the hip.

 

“Well,” Beau said and rung her fingers through Yasha’s wind blown hair, “I will you tell you our story 1,000 times if it means making you happy,”

 

“Our story would make me happy if I were deaf.”

 

The two smiled and under the blue tinted full moon and the buzzing of the festival in the background, the two seal their promise with a solid kiss and they hold on to each other until the sun rises the next morning. They never stopped letting go, but only held on and let the rope pull them in the direction they had to go. Not caring where they were going, but knowing they had each other was enough for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Catch me here:
> 
> Tumblr: @Im-Gay-Whoops


End file.
